There are a variety of apparatus for use in detection of conditions of a biological subject. One common example of such apparatus makes use of a gel pad acting as an electrode for detection of electrical signals of the subject. In use, the gel pad is placed on the skin surface of the subject. Such apparatus or gel pad however is disadvantageous in a number of ways. First, the gel pad provides an unpleasant sensation of wetness, coldness or otherwise discomfort which is unacceptable by some users. Some users even develop allergies to the electrode. Further, the gel pad is often difficult to be sanitized, rendering it necessary be disposable after single use of a user. Even when used by the same user, the gel pad often has limited life span, and replacement of the gel pad is needed in only several uses in any event. Yet, further conventional electrodes are found to be somewhat unreliable in achieving good conducting contact with skin surface, or otherwise in transmitting signals accurately or reliably.
The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned problems, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.